


Afraid

by writingLILY



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY
Summary: He can't stop his greed to touch and taste Tsumugi.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 25





	Afraid

Tasuku is scared of holding tsumugi. Afraid that he'll break his tiny waist, afraid that he'll taint his beautiful skin but Tasuku can't help yearning for him. He can't stop his greed to touch and taste Tsumugi.

Tasukuloves seeing Tsumugi wreak and so undone. Moaning, panting, and gasping in need because of him. God, Tasuku wants this beautiful man under him so much. he wants him to writhe in pleasure more and to carve his own body into him.

So when Tsumugi pulled him for a kiss only separating when they were both panting and when he whispered in his ears, "break me."

Tasuku did not stop until he marked every inch of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> yep, i don't know how to make a summary for this especially since this is extremely short. anyways, my twitter acc is @flwnglily, if you ever wanna follow me.


End file.
